gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20141017115612/@comment-3330312-20150508154435
thumb Scheinbar hat The Sword of the Morning diese ungewöhnliche Diskussion vergessen, was bedauerlich ist, immerhin hat er sie begonnen. Praktischerweise lässt sich das Erinnerungsvermögen oder zumindest die gekränkte Eitelkeit mit zwei gezielten Worten ausreichend motivieren. Was mich angeht, so geht es mir nicht um subjektive Einschätzungen, sondern um objektive Feststellungen, die sich ursprünglich auf einen konkreten Fall, den Karstarks, bezogen. Allerdings hat diese Argumentationsführung nicht die Zustimmung von The Sword of the Morning gefunden, der statt dem konkreten Fall auf überladene Beispiele und selbst erstellte Konzepte zurückgriff oder anders gesagt, der seine Meinung platzieren wollte, ohne Sachbezug oder die Mühe einer Erklärung. Dementsprechend war meine Antwort, in diesem speziellen Fall, dem Gefühl des Unbehagens geschuldet, der sich anhand von Beispielen aufstaute, von denen einige bereits eigene Foren verdienen, die hingegen als eine unüberlegte Aneinanderreihung verwendet wurden, ohne dabei auf die spezifischen Probleme einzugehen, was ich in kurz Form übernehmen wollte. Hierbei war festzustellen, dass im Nachhinein ganz einfach Belege ignoriert wurden, die nicht mehr den Ausführung von The Sword of the Morning dienten oder sogar widerlegten. Die damit verbundene Grundeinstellung "Eigentlich ganz einfach" war somit ganz einfach Falsch und lässt auf eine voreingenommene und schlichte Denkweise schließen, die keinesfalls auf die Realität anwendbar ist. Aus diesem Grund richten sich meine Antworten ausschließlich an diesen Nutzer, der scheinbar nicht verstanden hat, dass die Geschichte aus mehr besteht als Schwarz und Weiß. ---- Gehen wir beide also davon aus, du hättest deinen ersten Beitrag nicht mit der Quelle von George R.R. Martin versehen, der du permanent widersprichst und damit der Grundintention des Autors und des gebrauchten Rechts. Da es dir nach einen Argument für den Regelfall verlangte, dass "die Lady eines Hauses einen Mann geheiratet hat und die Kinder den Namen des Mannes angenommen haben, sodass das Haus der Lady entweder ausgestorben ist oder den Anspruch auf seinen Sitz verloren hat", nannte ich dir das Haus Heufurt. Nun ist mir bekannt, dass seit "A Game of Thrones" innerhalb der Sieben Königslande ein Konflikt ausgetragen wird, so frage ich mich dennoch, seit wann sich das Haus Lennister im Krieg mit dem Haus Baratheon von Königsmund befindet, dessen Vasall das Haus Heufurt ist. Die berechtigte Absicht des Hauses Lennister, gleichzeitig die Gebiete des Hauses zu übernehmen, belegt den "Beutestatus" einer unverheirateten Erbin oder einer alleinstehenden Witwe und wurde von dir nicht entkräftet. Als nächstes folgte deine unwiderlegbare These: :"Wenn eine Lady aus eigenem Recht regiert und der Fortbestand eines Hauses im Interesse der Beteiligten ist, kann der Sohn der Lady den Namen seiner Mutter annehmen". Hier muss ich vorweg eine Feststellung treffen, die dir wohlmöglich entfallen ist, ich kann nichts widerlegen, was du dir erstmalig in einen Kommentar aus den Finger gesogen hast, wäre dieses abwegige Konstrukt zuvor aufgetaucht, dann hätte ich dich auf folgendes hingewiesen: * Wenn die Lady aus eigenem Recht herrscht, wozu sollte sie dann die Interessen anderer Beteiligten berücksichtigen, ein Widerspruch an sich. * Ignoriert man diesen ersten Widersprach, dann folgte das nächste Problem, wenn die Lady aus eigenem Recht herrscht, wieso trägt dann der Sohn nicht ihren Namen, sondern soll die Möglichkeit haben ihn anzunehmen. * usw. Solange du nicht weißt, was Begriffe im Erbrecht bedeuten und nicht die Folgen bedenkst, wirst du nie einen anständigen Leitsatz formulieren, der auch nur ansatzweise Bestand hat. The Sword of the Morning sagte: ... Beispiele der Gegenwart und Vergangenheit untermauert wird (Anya Waynwood, Arwyn Oakenhart, Maege Mormont, Agnes Blackwood; diesen allen einen nichtadeligen Gemahl anzudichten ist zwar bequem, allerdings kein Stück fundiert). Das ist schlichtweg gelogen. Falls dir meine Begründung zu Arwyn Eichenherz auf dem Weg hierher entfallen ist, ich werde sie im späteren Verlauf noch einmal benennen. Agnes Schwarzhain hast du zuvor nicht erwähnt und erst nachträglich hinzugefügt, eine unehrliche Verfahrensweise, weshalb ich nicht darauf eingehe. Die einzigen beiden, bei denen ich betont hatte, dass der Stammbaum berechtigte Lücken aufweist, waren Maegen Mormont und Anya Waynwald, was ich ebenfalls oben ausgeführt hatte, denn ich erklärte dir ausführlich: # Welche Möglichkeiten es gibt – niederer Adel oder die Ehe in der Verwandtschaft. # Welche Intention Martin dabei verfolgte – anhand einer Schlussfolgerung. Das scheint zumindest fundiert und logisch genug, dass auch im englischsprachigen Eis und Feuer Wiki die erste Variante bei Maegen Mormont mitaufgenommen wurde, deckt sich aber natürlich nicht mit deiner Zufallstheorie. Erfreulich, dass du endlich zum Beispiel der Karstarks gefunden hast, der wohl ausreichend Diskussionsstoff bot. Erneut davon abgesehen, dass es einen anhaltend Kriegszustand gibt, den politischen Wirren und das Jon gar nichts weiß, was gibt einem Bastard und Mitglied der Nachtwache das Recht, sich in die interne Angelegenheiten südlich der Mauer einmischen? Des Weiteren würde ich dir empfehlen meine oben gemachten Ausführungen zu diesem Thema zu lesen, die auch im Zusammenhang mit Cregan Karstarks Vorhaben einer Ehe stehen. Ich verstehe jedoch, warum du dieses Beispiel von vornherein umgangen bist, denn interessanterweise teilen du und Jon die gleiche Auffassung, allerdings sollte dir auch die Folgen deines Konzeptes und seiner Handlung bekannt sein - der Verlust des Namens und der Ländereien des Hauses Karstark. Ich könnte deine Behauptung bezüglich Kevan und Cersei Lennister anhand der Konsequenzen erläutern und widerlegen, dass scheint in deinem Fall jedoch verschwendete Mühe. Du hattest deine Gelegenheit mit den Lennisters und hattest beide zuvor nicht genannt, ohne eine abschließende Erklärung deinerseits zu Joffrey Lydden, ein Beispiel dessen Entkräftung dir ebenfalls missfiel, sehe ich nicht länger ein, deiner sprunghaften Erklärungsnot zu folgen. HideAndSeek sagte: Lady Arwyn Eichenherz, wer ist sie, eine geborene Eichenherz oder eingeheiratet? Bekannt ist, sie hat mehrere Söhne mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann, womit die Linie durch mindestens einen männlichen Erben erhalten bleibt, somit entfällt sie als Argument, da sie genauso gut als Regentin für einen minderjährigen Sohn fungieren kann. Die Vermutung bezüglich ihrer Regentschaft war falsch, dass du dich daran aufgehangen hast, tut mir leid. Vielleicht hättest du der ersten Frage und darauffolgenden Festlegung mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen, denn du gehst grundlos davon aus, dass Arwyn eine geborene Eichenherz sei. Anders kann ich mir die gravierende Fehlinterpretation nicht erklären, dass ich behauptet haben soll "dass der jüngere Sohn den Namen seiner Mutter, der ältere aber den Namen seines Vaters annehmen würde". Belegt ist, dass sie mehrere Söhne hat und die männliche Linie durch mindestens einen Erben fortgesetzt wird oder eine weitere, waghalsige Vermutung, dass sowohl die Frau als auch die Kinder den Namen des Mannes tragen. Zu deiner Grammatikeinlage, ich habe mich nie angemaßt, jemanden in Deutsch zu belehren, doch wenn du meine Aussage bereits so freimütig verwendest und außerdem falsch, so muss ich das auch richtig stellen. Trotzdem dient es sehr anschaulich deiner Betrachtungsweise, denn es wundert mich nicht, dass du dir "ohne Ausnahme" die einzige Definition herausgepickt, die deine Auslegung stützt und den "Kontext" nicht siehst oder nicht sehen willst, so etwas kann selbstverständlich zu einseitigen Missverständnissen führen: 2. a. einem Grundsatz folgend, entsprechend; aus Prinzip, ohne Ausnahme b. eigentlich, im Grunde, im Prinzip, mit dem Vorbehalt bestimmter Ausnahmen; im Allgemeinen, in der Regel Zum Haus Targaryen. Es ist unerheblich, ob du die betroffenen Frauen als Königin bezeichnet hast, da du ihnen bereits einen Anspruch darauf unterstellst. Einen Anspruch muss man durchsetzen können, doch selbst Jaehaerys I. Targaryen war einst klar, dass die Lords der Sieben Königslande die männliche Erbfolge favorisierten, wie es heute noch üblich ist. Über den möglichen Anspruch von Rhaenys und Vaella wurde deshalb in externen Gremien entschieden, sowie es nicht üblich ist, aber letztlich ihre Bedeutungslosigkeit für die Thronfolge bestätigte – hätte Rhaenyra dieses Schicksal geteilt und wäre sie nicht durch einen König aus eigenem Recht zur Erbin ernannt worden, wäre Westeros ein unnötiger Krieg erspart geblieben. Das du versuchst, den Halb-Kanon mittels Diffamierung auszuhebeln zeugt von wenig Anstand, ferner solltest du vorsichtiger sein, da du offensichtlich selbst gerne "kreativ" Fakten schaffst, nachträglich hinzufügst oder entfernst. Für den Fall ist das letztlich unerheblich, denn die Quelle wird vom englischsprachigen Eis und Feuer Wiki als seriöser Inhalt genutzt. Deine Erwähnung des Buches "Die Welt von Eis und Feuer" ist in gleicherweise überflüssig, weil es dort keine Erwähnung gibt, womit der Halb-Kanon gilt, eine Praxis, die dir bekannt sein sollte. Damit stehen die Frauen in der Erbfolge hinter den Männern, mit drei Sonderfällen in der fast dreihundertjährigen Geschichte der Targaryens als Königshaus. Was die Arryns betrifft, wenn du behauptest, dass der Beiname von Harrold Hardyng als der "Jungen Falke" gleichbedeutend für den Namen Arryn steht, dann ist das eine Tatsache, wenn ich behaupte, dass der Beiname von Jeyne Arryn als die "Jungfrau aus dem Grünem Tal" gleichbedeutend für ihre jungfräulichen Lebensweise steht, muss auf die Veröffentlichung eines Buches gewartet werden, das ist erneut nicht nachvollziehbar. Aber zu Harrold, weibliche Linie, zweifacher Namenswechsel, dann nur aus dem Ritterstand, kein Lord des Tals mit andalischen Blut und Anstand hätte Harrold damals als möglichen Erben akzeptiert. Hierbei muss unterschieden werden zwischen Aufnahme in die Erbfolge und Legitimation (aber wem erzähl ich das). Wäre Harrold nicht von Jon in die offizielle Erbfolge aufgenommen worden, dann wäre nach dessen Tod eine ähnliche Situation eingetreten wie bei den Hornwalds, bei denen du bereits zur Erkenntnis gelangt bist, dass ein vollständiger Übertritt in ein anderes Haus, sogar bei engerer Verwandtschaft, mit der Ernennung bzw. Legitimation verbunden ist, womit du deine eigene Behauptung widerlegst. Bei der Hornwald-Erbfolge war ich am ehesten davon überzeugt, dass es ein eigenes Forum verdient, leider hast du es vorgezogen, dir den genehmsten Anwärter herauszunehmen, obgleich es genug andere gab, deren Anspruch diskutiert wurde und die ebenfalls ein berechtigtes Interesse an der Witwe und ihren Ländereien hatten. Auch hier klammern wir den anhaltenden Kriegszustand im Süden aus und die Wirren, die dazu führten, so kann man bei Donella Hornwald kaum von einer Lady aus eigenem Recht sprechen, wenn andere Beteiligte über ihren Erben oder eine Ehe entscheiden. Ob Beren Tallhart tatsächlich den Namen angenommen hätte bleibt Spekulation, meine dazu gemacht Ausführungen belegen jedoch, dass es keinesfalls Normal ist, dass ein Verwandter einfach den Namen einer anderen Linie übernimmt. Wem diese wertvolle Beute und ihr Erbe letztlich zufiel sollte dir ebenfalls bekannt sein und was der Name Hornwald dann noch wert war. In beiden Fällen scheinst du keine Kenntnis über die erforderlichen Begrifflichkeiten zu besitzen - "Und er erbt, weil er der Erbe ist" - was ich anhand der Hornwalds erläutern werde: * Deine Auffassung: "Wird Beren zum Erben ernannt, besitzt er als Erbe denselben Status wie jeder andere auch." * Meine Auffassung: "Wird Beren zum Erben ernannt, dann setzt der zweitgeborene Sohn des Hauses Tallhart in weiblicher Linie das Haus Hornwald fort, nachdem die männliche Linie durch den Tod seines Onkels, Halys Hornwald, und dessen Sohn und Erben, Daryn Hornwald, erlosch. Beren nahm den Namen, Titel und Ländereien des Hauses Hornwald an, nach der Legitimation durch seine Tante und Witwe von Lord Halys Hornwald, Lady Donella Hornwald, geborene Manderly." Doch was bedeuten schon solche Nichtigkeiten wie Abstammung und Geburtsrecht in einer mittelalterlichen Gesellschaft, wo Linien gewissenhaft von Maestern festgehalten werden und sich bedeutende Häuser voller Stolz auf ihre Geschichte berufen. Das du mir vorwirfst, ich verweise damit auf irgendwelche Erbrechte ist somit nicht richtig, ich verweise auf das Erbrecht, wie es in den überwiegenden Regionen der Sieben Königslanden angewandt wird, einschließlich den Häusern Stark, Arryn, Graufreud, Tully, Tyrell und Baratheon, sowie Lennister (auch wenn die weibliche Linie ihnen ewig anhaften wird). Durch dieses Recht wird grundsätzlich die männliche Erbfolge bevorteilt oder auch einfach "Das Recht des Stärkeren" praktiziert, demjenigen, dem es gelingt seinen Anspruch durchzusetzen.